


Unexpected Friendships

by Luonto



Series: Luuezen [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, bounty hunter storyline spoilers, i've put luu and mako's relationship up there but it's very minor mentions, storyline crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: An incident in the vaults of Belsavis leads to Luuezen making friends with someone she wouldn't have expected.





	Unexpected Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Another Luuezen drabble, hoo boy.  
> In the legacy structure, my bounty hunter and Jedi Knight are allies/good friends, so this little ficlet details their first meeting on Belsavis. Enjoy!

“Shit!”  
Luuezen sprinted down one of the catacombs, hordes of ravenous Esh-kha on her tail. Cursing her bad luck, she turned around and fired a couple of shots before ducking behind the nearest piece of cover she could find. Stupid goddamn Sith, always sending her to clean up their messes while they sat around and twiddled their fingers. If she made it out of this mess alive, she was going to give Lord Medechas a piece of her mind.  
“Any plans for getting us out of here?” Mako whispered frantically, picking off as many Esh-Kha as she could with her blaster.  
“I'm not seeing any exits, and fighting that mob would be suicide.”  
“Well, this is just great.”  
Luuezen sighed and pulled up a map the Sith had provided her with.  
“Nearest exit’s pretty far from here, and there's a good chance these idiots will catch up to us before we make it.”  
“It is the only option we’ve got so far, though,” Mako pointed out. “I’d rather take my chances with those odds than sit here and get murdered by this lot.”  
“You ready to run for it?” Luuezen asked, getting to her feet.  
Her companion nodded, and the two prepared to make the mad dash for the exit, hearts pounding.  
“Wait.”  
A low buzzing noise filled the room. Luuezen paused and held up a hand. “Do you hear that?”  
“Sounds like lightsabers powering up,” Mako commented. “And… hollering?”  
“WHO’S READY TO GET SOME?”  
The pair turned around as a figure leapt into the horde of Esh-Kha, brandishing a pair of lightsabers and hooting madly. The stranger’s movements were erratic and frantic, cutting down aliens left and right.  
Luuezen watched from behind cover, both confused and awed, before pulling out her blaster and firing a few shots at the Esh-Ka horde. The stranger paused at the sound of fresh gunfire and turned to face the hunter, grinning and waving.  
“Better get in quick before I finish them all!” they yelled, parrying a blow from another Esh-Kha and leaping across the room to deal with more of them. Luuezen shook her head, bemused, and turned her attention back to the fight, making short work of the Esh-Kha that were still standing.

Between the two of them, the horde was dispatched in no time, and the stranger let out a sigh as the last Esh-Kha fell, sheathing their lightsabers. Upon closer inspection, Luuezen deduced that the stranger was most likely female, a Miraluka (the tattered eye covering gave it away), and, from the looks of her robes, a Jedi too. All this confused her: what was a Jedi doing coming to her rescue, with her current status as Republic enemy number one?  
“That lot put up a pretty good fight, eh?” the stranger mused, breaking the silence.  
“I guess so?” Luuezen shrugged, shooting a quizzical look at the Jedi and signalling for Mako to come out from behind the cover.  
“You saved us,” the cyborg stated, eyebrows raised.  
“Well, yeah. Couldn't leave you lot here to die and pass up a chance to kill more of these boneheads.” The stranger grinned and extended a hand towards the hunter.  
“Name’s Asel Mau, Jedi Knight. Pleasure to be of service.”  
“Luuezen Kaan, bounty hunter.” She returned the handshake.  
“Ohh, you're that bounty hunter Master Seros keeps yammering on about, right? The one who killed Kellian Jarro and all those other Jedi.”  
“Well… yeah, but only because I had to, okay? I'm not the mass-murderer the Republic makes me out to be.” Her hand moved towards her blaster, eyes narrowed. Asel seemed friendly enough, but she wasn't taking her chances.  
“Yeah, I believe you. No single person could pull off all that without some shred of remorse or anything- unless they're Sith.”  
Phew. Luuezen relaxed a little, and Mako let out a relieved sigh.  
“Thank you. You wouldn't know how many times we’ve tried to tell people that.”  
“I can imagine. Most of the other Jedi are a bit too hardheaded and uptight. They need a vacation- and by the looks of it, you lot do too. C’mon, let me buy you a drink. T7, we’re leaving!”  
A series of beeps answered back, and a small droid rolled out from behind a pillar.  
Luuezen and Mako exchanged glances, then followed Asel out of the tunnels.


End file.
